


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Cascading Falls

by MayonnaiseBoi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonnaiseBoi/pseuds/MayonnaiseBoi
Summary: Zach wakes up at a waterfall, with no recallment of previous events. There he meets a female Gooey, who decides to take Zach to the hospital in her hometown; Shelldeep village, there Senkai convinces him to join a exploration team. He later learns that light is being drained from the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Zach was terrorfied.

Darkness surrounded him.

He ran and ran, but he never went anywhere.

He was trapped.

Laughter was all around him.

Laugher and voices.

The voices wouldnt stop.

They were chanting.

Hey.

Hey.

Hey.

Hey.

—————————————

SENKAI: “HEY!!! WAKE UP!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zach woke up, startled at the sudden shout. Before him was the source of the shout, a Goomy.

ZACH: “Wah! A Goomy! Why are you so big?!”

SENKAI: “Are you calling me fat?”

Zach sat there baffled. Not only was this goomy huge, but he could understand it! His head was pounding, and the waterfall behind him didn’t help.

SENKAI: “Are you going to sit there like a total dingus or are you going to explain why I found you unconscious here?”

ZACH: “Oh well uh...”

Zach thought for a moment. Why WAS he unconscious. Now that he thinks about it... He can’t remember anything at all!

SENKAI: “Man, you’re the weirdest Litwick I’ve ever met.”

ZACH: “Litwick?!”

Zach gets up quickly and runs to a puddle to his left. As he gazes into it, he discovers he is in fact, a Litwick.

SENKAI: “What? Never seen your reflection before? How’ve you not realized you’re that ugly?”

ZACH: “Thats not me, I don’t look like that!”

SENKAI: “What in the world are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something?”

ZACH: “I'm not a Litwick! I’m a Human!”

Senkai sat there for a moment, processing what exactly this mental case had just said.

SENKAI: “Uh... Yeah... Why don't you come with me so we can get you checked out at a hospital...”

ZACH: “Y-you have to believe me!”

SENKAI: “Yeah well I don’t. What’s your name?”

ZACH: “My name..? It’s uh... It’s...”

Zach sat there for a moment, thinking.

ZACH: “OH! It’s Zach!”

SENKAI: “Took you a bit to remember your name. I bet you hit your head pretty hard. I’m Senkai. Nice to meet you, Zach.”

ZACH: “It’s nice to meet you too, Senkai.”

SENKAI: “Alright lets try a few things. Do you remember how old you are?”

Zach sat there. For a while.

10 minutes pass.

SENKAI: “Wow. You hit your head  _REALLY_  hard.”

ZACH: “I guess... I can only recall my name. Where even are we?”

SENKAI: “Cascading Falls. One of the most popular spots near shelldeep. Only problem is that it’s surrounded by a mystery dungeon.”

Senkai watched the waterfall for a bit. A necklace with a gem attached to it shimmed as light reflected off of the water hit it.

SENKAI: “Ok well, ‘Zach the Human Litwick’ I’m going to take you to Shelldeep so we can get you checked out.”

ZACH: “Shelldeep?”

SENKAI: “Yeah, it’s where I live. Now c’mon, lets go.”


End file.
